


It's Stuck

by WritingMadness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: Harry borrows one of Liam's special toys and uses it to get Zayn
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	It's Stuck

I was standing at the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables when an embarrassed looking Harry came around the door squirming. His gaze was to the ground, blush so obvious it rose to the tip of his ears.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked noticing his uncomfortable actions and dropped my knife to go and stand at his side. He seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet. He shook his head, grabbing on to my shoulders as his knees started to shake. He let out a giant moan before his grey sweatpants started to form a wet patch.

"Harry." I joked smirking, looking down at his crotch with wide eyes. "I know I'm hot, but I have never made anybody cum their pants before."

He just looked up and glared at me, so I wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him towards the dining table. I went to sit him down, but he just jumped straight back up with a squeak.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" I questioned, I was more confused then I have ever been in my whole life. And a smidge concerned about the curly-haired idiot.

He placed his hands over his face, looking at me through his fingers as his hands covered his eyes. "I have done something so stupid."

"Fuck, Harry you haven't knocked some poor girl up have you?"

He shook his head, and bit his lip, before looking me in the eyes. "Well, you know how I'm a curious person."

I nodded my head and perched myself on the table to listen to his story.

"Well, I was in Liam's room and I was going through his draws because he borrowed my headphones again, and I found a vibrator"

I looked at him wide-eyed, my mouth formed an O. "Liam likes it up the bum?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and shushed me. "Well, when I looked at it I was wondering how it felt."

I finally clicked on to what he was trying to tell me and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to laugh. "You didn't!"

I heard Harry whimper into his hands as the vibrator made him orgasm once more. It seemed really quite painful.

"I did, and I think I pushed it in too far because I can't reach it. Zayn I have orgasmed 14 times, and it's really starting to hurt."

I looked at him trying to keep a smile on my face even though I know I failed. He kicked at me. "What am I meant to do about this?"

Harry blushed and looked away from me, all of a sudden finding the table really interesting. "Well Z, I was thinking, maybe if I had a different pair of fingers, from another angle, they might reach."

It took me a while to realize what he meant before I groaned. "Harry, why me?"

He finally looked back up at me and shrugged. He looked really fed up with what he was going through. "Well, Liam can't know, because I stole it from him. Niall would tell Liam. And Louis would just take the piss out of me. Please Zayn, I need you."

I thought about it for a couple of minutes before nodding, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, but don't tell anybody."

He nodded and jumped up on to the table, taking his pants and boxers off. I glanced at his hard penis and gulped, it was so big. It was a good eight inches long, with a thick girth. I pushed him onto his back, sending him an awkward smile before opening his legs. He puckered anus was exposed to me, spasming at the vibrations of the toy. "Are you sure you can't get it?"

Harry nodded with a frown. "I tried everything."

"Ok," I muttered, bringing two fingers down to his hole. Blushing I pushed my fingers in, in as far as I could, moving them around a little making Harry moan.

"Sorry Haz."

Harry didn't speak, he just shrugged. I was about to try and push further when all of a sudden his walls clenched tight around my fingers. The action made the blood run to my penis, my erection promptly throbbing against my Jean's. He was having another orgasm. I watched on in lust as cum shot from his cock, and landed on his chest.

"Shit, sorry Zayn." He said after his ha come down, but he didn't really mean it. He was to distract to mean it. I just shrugged before pushing my fingers in further to him and feeling a hard edge.

"I found it," I told him and caught it between my fingers before pulling it out, making him sigh in relief. He jumped up and hugged me even though he was naked.

"If there is ever anything I can do just tell me."

I kissed his head and picked him up, turning and pushing him up against the kitchen wall. "There is something." I pulled my cock out of my pants and pushed it into his already opened hole, making his head fall against my shoulder. He screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're way bigger than a vibrator."

I chuckled, as I started to fuck him hard. My hips snapping forwards as if they were on a mission. "I know baby, you like it?"

Harry moaned and chucked his head back, so it was rested against the wall. He managed to nod. "So big, Harder!"

I complied and started to fuck him like it was the last time I ever could. He felt so good around me, he spasms pulling me closer and closer to orgasm. "Fuck Harry, you're still so tight."

"Mmm fuck my hole."

I moaned out loud at his dirty talk and connected my lips to his as we both came together. I grunted loudly as I emptied my seed inside of him.

Pulling away from his lips, I leaned my head against his forehead and smiled. "Wow"

He chuckled and jumped down, so he could slip his trousers back on, before coming back to hug me. We were hugging for ten minutes before Liam came in and picked up his Vibrator of the table.

"Harry, I see your plan worked."

I pulled away with a small gasp.


End file.
